


Unaccustomed

by placentalmammal



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Genital Piercing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: Throndjack PWP. I found this in my drafts, here it is.





	Unaccustomed

There is no smoke rising from Red Jack's chimney, no fire in the hearth. The oni runs hot, so hot that he has no need for braziers or coats or anything else to warm himself. When he goes out in the morning, steam rises from his bare skin.

Throndir is not as fortunate. He's accustomed to the cold, but he is a mortal and there's simply not enough of him to stay warm in the winter. Even inside Red Jack's cabin, his breath hangs in the air, a cloud at his lips. This, perhaps, is deliberate. There's not much distance between huddling for warmth and frotteurism, and even less between that and actual sex. Red Jack puts his arms around Throndir and then slides his leg between his thighs, and Throndir lets him, encourages him.

His legs fall open and he tips his head back as far as he can to allow the larger man to mouth at his throat. His beard and tusks scrape against his sensitive skin and Throndir shudders, instinctually pressing back against Red Jack. It's rough, indirect stimulation but he's already hard, cock straining against his waistband. It's easy, after that, to let the larger man undress him and to turn around in his arms, offering himself to him.

Every part of Red Jack is large, almost too big. He picks Throndir up like he weighs nothing and lays him out on the pile of furs and blankets he uses as a bed, trailing one clawed finger down the soft expanse of his belly. Throndir has a mat of hair on his chest, more on his stomach and thighs. Red Jack seems to delight in this, the softness of him, of his hair and his thighs and his belly. He'd be content, Throndir thinks, just to touch, but he's not so patient.

He hooks his legs around Red Jack's waist and drags him closer, looking up at the oni through his lashes. Red Jack laughs, not really at him, and runs his hand down the length of Throndir's thigh, stopping just short of his arousal.

"Eager," he says, a low rumble of approval in his voice, "but I don't think you're ready." Throndir shudders, cants his hips up.

"Try me," he says, breathless. "I can take my whole fist, Jack please--"

Red Jack grins at that. "Tell me about it," he says, and he leans over to pull a stoppered bottle of lube from his pack. "How do you touch yourself, Throndir?"

"All the time," he says, and Red Jack chuckles. "No, I mean it. I get so worked up, I just have to-- have to--"

One slick finger is circling his entrance, he can't think. Jack pushes one finger into him and makes a pleased sound at how *easy* it is, how open Throndir is. Emboldened, Throndir begins babbling in earnest, telling him all about the times he touches himself--a hand on his cock and three fingers (or more!) in his ass, how he trained himself to take more and more--

He's an incoherent wreck by the time Red Jack's fingers, gleaming with oil, are slipping easily in and out of him. His spine is jelly, his thighs are shaking. He's begging, and he's not making much sense, but Red Jack must understand because he pushes slowly into Throndir, stretching him even wider. And fuck, but he's got a little barbell in the head of his cock and Throndir can feel it inside him, and oh fuck, oh fuck--

It's incredible, everything he imagined. Red Jack is gentle, slow, never gives him more than he can handle. This isn't fucking, Throndir has fucked plenty of times before. It's making love, and he must have said that out loud, because the oni laughs, belly shaking.

"I can fuck you, Ranger," he says, huskily. "If you wanna be fucked." Throndir can't say yes fast enough, and he doesn't remember much after that. Later, when Red Jack is sponging the come off his chest and from between his thighs, he asks if it was good for him, too.

Jack laughs again, gentle and fond. "Incredible," he says, and he bends nearly double to kiss him. "You were incredible."


End file.
